Prickly Situation
by Tora-Star
Summary: We all know Sweden had a beard in his viking days, but how does he feel about Tino growing a beard in this day and age? No lemon, just suggestive. Oneshot.


Prickly Situation.

The sun was just coming up when Berwald found himself stirring awake. He had an arm outstretched under his boyfriend when he felt an uncomfortable, itching sensation from his shoulder where Tino's head was currently buried. Propping himself up a bit and cautiously sliding his arm from underneath the blonde he noticed the strange feeling then trace down his arm. Confused he took Finland's unconscious face and turned it towards him.

"Ah." The Swede said as he noted the discovery.

Tino hasn't shaved.

For the past week the man said he would but has yet to do so and Berwald couldn't help but be a little bothered by it. Sure Tino is a man and should be as masculine as he wants to be but the taller preferred him smooth. This facial hair just made him look older and honestly kind of weird. It was hard enough for some people to work the lumberjack-look, but even harder for blondes.

With Tino's cherub face there was no way facial hair could do him justice. He'd have to remind him to shave again whenhe wakes up. Hopefully the repetition will get Berwald's message across.

Feeling his own face he noted he should do the same.

Slowly he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. In not time he shaved his scruff and wondered into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He heard the shower go one when he started a pot of coffee. In a few minutes he poured the fresh substance in a mug and sat at the table. After he took his first sip is when Tino came in. His hair was damp and h was tugging down his shirt when he walked in-scruff still intact. Mean the shorter man was purposefully growing it out.

"Good morning!"

"Good mornin' T'no."

The latter when to pour his own mug and put some bread in the toaster. Shuffling over to the table to join his love he scratched his growing beard, unknowingly making Berwald's eye twitch.

"I thought you were going to shave?" He said not looking up from the paper.

"I thought about it . . . but now I think I'll see how this goes. I kinda like the rugged look."

_'You look like an idiot.' _Berwald thought.

"Don't take this the wrong way Fin, but I don't think facial hair suits ya well."

"Psssh please Ber! It's not Santa if he doesn't have a beard. I'm iconic for my facial hair."

"Your folklore maybe but you yourself not so much. You're face is too . . . . young?" Tino's face quickly turned sour.

"I know you don't like me gruff, but you're not changing my mind this time. And you better not try to ruin the attempt like you've done in the past! Shaving it in my sleep or putting lice in it- Which Peter and you got thank you very much!-"

"Worth it."

"Is it worth me kicking you out and being single?"

"You wouldn't go that far."

"Try me. I think you just want to keep me as this sweet little innocent image. Well I'm growing this thing out Ber, whether you like it or not. I'm a _man_ damn it!"

Berwald looked at him with a dead-panned expression before he replied. "I'm well aware Tino. I'm just tellin' you for your best interest that it doesn't look good on ya."

"Well it's not where I want it to be yet! It's at an awkward stage."

"Where do you want it to be?

Tino blushed, somewhat embarressed at his choice of style he wanted to achieve. It's a more vintage look that hipsters come to accustomed to bring back.

"I was thinking the Balbo. . . . or maybe the Royale . . . or the Barber?"

Berwald just stared at him. Ber usually stared at him, but not that blankly unless he heard something blantently ridiculous.

" . . . No."

"You can't stop me Sweden! My face; my choice!"

"Yeah but I have to kiss that face."

Tino's face was growing red not only with frustration but embaressment as well.

"Yeah well you don't have to anymore."

"I'm warning ya Tino, I have a lot of patience but I'm not ain't a saint- I'm a viking."

The threat was sent. A proclamation of war now out in the open.

Glaring at Berwald Tino put his stubborness and guard on maximum levels ready for the battle with the personification of Sweden. This was his territory and Sweden wanted to invade.

"You really wanna start something over this?"

"Just shave your face. It looks bad anyways."

"It's at an awkward stage!"

===== . . . .=====

It only took 24 hours for Berwald to make the first move. When Tino entered the bathroom the next morning his eyes lit up by the new equipment now on his side of the counter.

Expensive shaving products.

There was a new, unused electric razor already plugged in and waiting in the corner next to the classic disposable razors, Tino's favorite shaving cream and matching aftershave.

"Tempting Ber, but it'll take more than that!" He called outside the bathroom. He heard a grumble and footsteps approaching so he left the door open while he started his shower. When Berwald poked his head in he looked at a shirtless Tino questioningly.

"You'll have to do better than buy me stuff babe." He said as he tossed his shirt to the side.

"Just preparing for the future. I thought it's be a good consolation prize for when you lose." Berwald replied smugly.

"You talk too much, you know that?"

==== . . . . =====

Three days later at dinner Tino was harassed about his beard. But not by Sweden. By their underling Peter, the personification of Sealand. The Finn was bombarded with questions about how to grow one out and what's it like and such. He would've felt flattered if the the boy was asking of his own curiosity, but he could tell Berwald put Peter up to it.

"So how come why don't you wanna shave it if it gets itchy and Berwald doesn't like it?"

"Because sometimes we want to do things for ourselves, even if that means bothering someone else a little. Like when Berwald uses the sander to ignore phone calls." They glared at each other, making the boy nervous.

"How long is this feud going to last?"

"Not lo-"

"Forever. Until Berwald sees how great I look with facial hair." Tino cut him off.

" . . . Maybe you should visit your brothers for a while." Berwald suggested to the little one.

====...=======

It's been another week and a half after their spat and so far Berwald hasn't kissed, let alone touched Tino. The petite blonde felt his beard was more than just scruff, the ends beginning to curl a little now, and was growing impatient with the growing process. With it's progression he still wasn't sure which style to pick or even how to go about it. Berwald was more experienced in this department. But he'll be damned before asking for _his_ help. The Swede's been quiet. Almost too quiet.

Turning on his computer he looked up 'How to' video instructions. After two or three he felt more confident and journeyed to the bathroom to start the process.

Determined to change Berwald's mind he decided to start with the Royale first.

Meanwhile on the couch Sweden was reading a magazine when he heard the heavenly sound of an electric razor. It was only a few minutes before the hum stopped and he could hear the click of the bathroom door open.

"H-hey Berwald? Could I get your opinion?"

Silently the Swede got up ad went to meet his boyfriend. When he was Finn the man had cut the hair along the sides of his jaw, under his neck, and cheeks. So far it was an improvement but there was still a circle patch goatee that just looked horrible on the smaller one's face.

"I know you don't like me with facial hair but does it look okay?"

_'Looks like shit.'_

"No. You didn't trim it right. That and it takes away from your eyes."

"Well how do you trim your beard?"

Berwald motioned for Tino to take a seat on the toilet but the other just looked at him skeptically and shook his head 'no'. Sweden raised his eyebrows at him as Finland refused and glared.

"I don't trust you. But I think I will do the Balbo next. It's not long enough for the Barber yet but at least with the Balbo I can continue growing it out."

Not leaving Sweden watched his boyfriend cautiously shave more of his long scruff off. He was silently wishing for the other to mess up and have to cut it all off just so it could grow in even again but there was no such luck. He turned off the razor and looked at the mirror with a smile.

"This isn't so bad right?"

_'Say something he'll hate.'_

"You look like a dictator."

"Shut up! How does this not suit me?!"

"A number of reasons."

"Well too freakin' bad because I'm keeping it. You better get used to it."

Tino went back to admiring himself in the mirror. The bottom part on his chin was just a strip of hair, also known as a 'soul patch' but the mustache combo with it made him look suave in his mind.

"Plus it's not a lot of hair so you can't completely hate it, right?"

Finland looked back at the other blond to see his tall form looming over him, holding the new cordless shaver in his hand. The sunlight bounced off his glasses, hiding his eyes and making him appear just as daunting.

"Berwald, what are you doing with those?!"

Only moving his thumb he flicked the switched on the side of the grooming device filling the house with it's buzzing. Sweden bent down and tried to cup the Finn's face but the shorter was too quick for him and ducked away from his grasp, making a dash out from between under Berwald's long legs.

Tino bolted in a panic his panic, trying to outrun the other. Berwald on the other hand was very mindful of the razor but still ran with it, trying to capture his love. Tino was constantly evading his grasps and holds and used his small frame to his advantage. The scene wasn't unlike a wolf chasing a rabbit.

Tino was afraid of striking back in case of breaking the razor or Berwald grabbing one of his limbs and using it to his advantage. He knew if the Swede got close enough he could toss him to the ground and pin him down with the help of his larger frame. Tino would be done for by then and could kiss his masculinity good bye.

It wasn't until they heard Peter's voice that they stopped their primal fighting. Berwald nearing Tino who was blocking him with a dining room chair.

"What's going on?! Why are you chasing Finland with a razor?!"

"Umm. . . "

"Are you trying to kill Ma?!" Peter asked frightened.

"You can't kill someone with this." Berwald retorted.

"It's the thought that counts." Tino pipped up and Berwald shot a glare in response.

"Mom, what's on your face?"

"My goatee! Do you like it?"

"Oh . . . I thought you had lumps for a second. Your hair is really light so it's hard to tell."

Tino couldn't stop the hurt gape-like expression that appeared on his face as Berwald laughed at the smaller nation's response. Tino put the chair down, aiming a peg on Berwald's foot successfully making the large man yelp in pain.

"I told ya."

"Shut up, I still think it looks good."

"It's different! Have you shown anyone else?" Sea land asked nervously. He never liked when Finland was in a bad mood.

"No . . ."

"Let's get more 'pinions. That way you'll know I'm right."

Tino went to hurt him again with the chair but Berwald dodged while going to put the razor back and get the phone. He took a picture of Tino and sent it out to his fellow Nordics, America, Canada, Estonia, and Poland. Not even two minutes passed before Norway, Denmark and Poland replied.

Norway: It's fun to experiment but sadly these results aren't that great. It was worth a shot.

Denmark: LOL! A for effort Finny! Can I share this?!

Poland: What happened to that baby-smooth skin?! Tino looks way cuter with a clean face like me! ;)

Berwald shared the responses with Tino to show him how he wasn't the only that appreciated his non-scruff face. But as the texts started slowly coming in with less than stellar comments Tino became a little disheartened.

Iceland: I didn't know you could grow a beard . . .

America: Christmas isn't for a while, why you growing one now? ;P

Canada: I think it looks very fitting! Whatever makes you happy!

"At least Canada is on my side. . . . It's not fair, why do I have to appear as the woman in our relationship? Why do you get to be the big masculine one?"

Sweden scooted closer to Tino on the couch and thought about how to word things properly.

"You're very manly Tino. You just have a younger-looking face and wide hips. But you really are all male. That's why I love ya."

"You're just saying that." Ber sighed and thought more about what he could say.

"You like to hunt and have extensive knowledge on guns and weaponry. You also enjoy death metal and drinking to your heart's content. You're not afraid to speak up when you feel intimidated or scared. Hell you live next door to Russia and will put him in his place if you have to. You're strong, provide for ya family, ain't afraid of commitment, you're one of the bravest, manliest men I've ever met. That's why I love ya."

Tino couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, taking in all that Ber was saying.

"People my see me as more manly but you're ma knight in shining armor Tino."

"You do like girly music and dressing up . . . . But than why do I have to look so feminine?"

"It's a cruel world."

They both sat there in a complimentive silence when Berwald spoke up again.

"How 'bout I meet ya in the middle; you shave and I have to do something in return."

They sat there for a while. Tino thinking of something to compromise over his masculinity.

"Laundry. You have to do the laundry and I'll keep mu face smooth."

Shit. Of all the chores Tino had to pick the most time-consuming. But it was better than his beau sporting a douche-bag look.

"Fine. It's a deal." They both shook on it, Berwald relieved and Tino less annoyed now.

"Well I'll let you get to work now. Hana wet the sheets sheets so have fun!" Tino said walking away to the bathroom to fulfill his end of the bargain.

"I better get a treat tonight." Berwald grumbled loud enough for the other to hear.

"Wasn't part of the agreement!" Tino laughed.

=====...======

Author's Note~

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! I really wanted to get this guy out there so It's kinda rushed. Lol Terra Saltt I hope you're enjoying Sakura Con X3

I was super bored at work and decided to draw Tino with facial hair and send it to Terra Saltt, Kisshu and Kuro hahaha, that was interesting. He actually doesn't look bad with it! If ya'll wanna see the drawings message me and I'll link ya.

But Terra and I got to talking about what Berwald would do if Tino did grow a beard. This is one idea

. Hope you guys liked it and are doing well!


End file.
